Les Guerriers déchus
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Comme dans un cauchemar, je m’agenouille tout près de lui, lui prend la main et caresse du bout des doigts ses lèvres bleuies, avant de lui chuchoter à l’oreille : « Nous sommes là, Harry, n’ais pas peur… Nous resterons avec toi jusqu’à la fin. »


Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un très très long moment –entre temps j'ai lue le tome 7 (d'ailleurs, il est possible que vous y voyez des clins d'œil, mais ne vous en faites si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je ne dévoile RIEN !), qui est un véritable bijou noir… et ça m'a donné envie de réécrire, mais réécrire sur quoi ?

J'espère donc que cette petite fic vous plaira, vous mes lecteurs de la première ou dernière heure… J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ! 

La fic est assez noire, je tiens à le préciser.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, bla bla bla.

_Enjoy !_

**Les Guerriers déchus**

Nous avons perdu. La bataille de Poudlard est arrivée à sa fin, et acculés au pied du mur, nous avons été forcé d'abdiquer. Trop de victimes, trop de malheur tout autour de nous… comment pouvions-nous continuer un tel massacre ? Nous ne sommes qu'une bande de gamins qui n'avaient pour la plupart jamais vu la lueur d'un Avada Kedavra avant, contre des sorciers expérimentés et féroces. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir, maintenant.

Les jambes lourdes et le cœur en, bas de l'estomac, nous comptons nos guerriers déchus, des bougies éclairant leurs visages immobiles pour qu'on puisse les reconnaître. Des guerriers ? Ridicule. Juste des enfants. Certains tout juste des adultes. D'autres laissent derrière eux une famille dévastée.

La nuit est tombée, un voile noir a recouvert leurs paupières. Ils étaient venus combattre au nom de leur école, de l'intégrité… du Survivant. De leur race. Ils sont morts pour la défaite.

Le mot résonne en moi comme un tambour au son d'enterrement.

Ce soir, l'égalité du sang se retrouve dans celui versé par les élèves et professeurs. Ni pur, ni sali. Un peu plus loin, un Serpentard est allongé à côté d'un Poufsouffle. Plus près et plus intimes qu'ils n'auraient osé l'être de leur vivant.

Je regarde ma montre. La petite aiguille s'est bloquée il y a bien longtemps, mais je sens en moi que l'heure qui nous a été accordée pour pleurer nos morts ne va pas tarder à être écoulée.

Une minuscule heure pour dire au revoir à nos disparus, pour ensuite s'agenouiller devant Voldemort et son armée victorieuse. Comme il se doit.

Je pose avec précaution le minuscule corps de Colin Creevey sur le sol, près de son frère Dennis. Comme ils auraient voulu être. _Merlin. 16 ans._

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je tremble. J'ignore pourquoi je me sens bouger au ralenti, pourquoi je dois faire un effort pour marcher. Est-ce depuis que j'ai vu la chevelure rouge feu de mon amie Ginny, étalée comme un oiseau abandonné sur le sol, rugueuse du liquide qui tachait le sol sous sa tête ? Ou lorsque j'ai aidé une Minerva McGonagall aux cheveux défaits et pendants à regagner notre cimetière d'infortune, détruite, chancelante, à la recherche de ses élèves aimés ?

Des doigts s'enroulent des miens, engourdis, insensibles. Je frissonne. Un corps plus fort, plus puissant que le mien m'attire tout contre lui, me sert serré contre son cœur, mon visage enfoui dans son torse. Il pleure à moitié. Je me sens brûlée par la chaleur de ce corps vivant contre le mien, déjà plus qu'une coquille, une enveloppe vide. Je ressens une vive douleur, aigue, brutale, au niveau de mon cœur alors qu'il repart furieusement dans ma poitrine. Le brouillard qui a pris siège dans mon cerveau s'évapore légèrement alors que je m'accroche désespérément à ce corps bienvenu, cette personne qui a encore de l'amour et de l'espoir à me communiquer. Ses yeux me trouvent, ses lèvres, son âme toute entière.

Ron. Il est là. Tout contre moi, vivant. _Vivant !_ Ce mot banni.

Je trace de mes doigts la coupure qui lui barre la joue, grimaçant à sa place.

_« Je veux rentrer à la maison… »_

_« Je sais. Tout va bien aller, je suis là. Je suis avec toi, ça va aller. »_

Sa main est étonnamment grande et rugueuse contre la mienne, petite et douce. Je me sens déséquilibrée. Mon autre main reste désespérément glacée. J'ai besoin de la pression d'une autre main masculine, cette main à l'agilité stupéfiante, cette main marquée par le sadisme conservateur d'une dictatrice. Cette main qui a rendu tant de fois l'équipe de Gryffondor victorieuse…

_« Où est Harry ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »_

Son regard s'assombrit et son menton tremble en guise de réponse. NON !

Il me guide silencieusement vers le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, vide de monde. Un seul corps y repose, jeté négligemment sur la pierre meurtrissante. J'arrive à peine à le reconnaître, et pourtant, je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés. Sa peau pâle contraste presque trop brutalement avec ses cheveux emmêlés, noir de jais. Sa cicatrice maudite purulente ressort d'un rouge colérique, comme si elle prenait plaisir à nous narguer.

Sa respiration est erratique, l'air ayant du mal à se faufiler entre ses dents serrées, son regard presque hagard, son souffle court. Il est toujours là, présent dans ce monde qui ne se préoccupe pas de lui. Il ne peut plus parler, il ne peut plus bouger. Il est condamné, sans aucun doute. Ses perles étincellent aux coins de ses yeux, sans jamais tomber. La dignité, jusqu'au bout. Comme dans un cauchemar, je m'agenouille tout près de lui, lui prend la main et caresse du bout des doigts ses lèvres bleuies, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : _« Nous sommes là, Harry, n'ais pas peur… Nous resterons avec toi jusqu'à la fin. »_

Ron s'agenouille à son tour à ses côtés, lui prend l'autre main, et nous nous rejoignons au centre de son torse taché de sang. Ses lèvres tressautent en ce qui veut être un sourire, mais s'apparente plus à une grimace. Mais l'effort est là. Ron enfouit sa tête dans son cou, essayant de l'apaiser par des mots doux. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, suppliants, effrayés. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Mes yeux descendent le long de la balafre qui lui couvre le torse. Je reconnais avec horreur la couleur noire du sang empoisonné. Non ! Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Je repousse les mèches qui lui collent sur le front, déposant un baiser à côté de sa cicatrice pulsante. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle, et j'ai du mal à supporter l'appel à l'aide qui émane de ses yeux. Comment soulager sa douleur ?

Je passe une main derrière sa tête pour essayer de le rendre plus confortable, et Ron et moi le serrons tout contre nous, dans une étreinte berçante. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, et son corps se détend légèrement entre nos bras. Ron me dépose un baiser sur la joue alors qu'il continue de murmurer des mots réconfortants, presque plus pour lui que pour Harry. Quand avons-nous commencé à pleurer ? Harry a enfin craqué, et si son visage n'exprime rien, ses larmes brûlantes roulent sur nos joues respectives, s'entremêlent. Notre chagrin partagé.

Le regret de ce chemin qui s'arrête abruptement, de ne pas avoir dit ou fait certaines choses, de ne pas avoir partagé autant qu'on ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne sais plus à qui est le cœur qui bat en rythme avec le mien, quel est ce souffle qui se calque sur le mien. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Le roux mêlé au brun. Le vert plongé dans le noisette Une toute dernière fois.

La panique envahit mes veines alors que je sens plus que je vois la silhouette tant haïe apparaître aux portes de la salle, mettant fin aux pleures et aux cris qui nous paraissaient étouffés, enfermés dans notre cocon.

Ses yeux-rubis parcourent le carnage devant lui avec satisfaction, avant de se poser sur notre étreinte. Un sourire sans joie étire ses lèvres alors qu'il avance vers nous, lent, majestueux. Il flotte plus qu'il ne marche. Ses longs doigts squelettiques tiennent délicatement sa baguette, comme s'il elle était la partie manquante à sa main. Il la pointe négligemment sur Harry, simple nuisance, un vulgaire moucheron sur sa route. Non, ne me l'enlevez pas lui aussi… laissez-le mourir en paix !

Ron se dégage doucement de notre étreinte, et avant que je n'ai pu l'arrêter, une dernière pression rassurante sur nos mains, et il se lève pour faire face au cauchemar du monde sorcier.

Je peux voir les cheveux dressés sur sa nuque, mais la main qui tient sa baguette ne tremble pas. Il est enfin sorti de l'ombre, sa compagne depuis si longtemps. Il est debout, défiant, en première ligne, prêt à tout pour défendre son meilleur ami, le Héros, allongé sur le sol au bord de la mort. Les yeux de Ron lancent des éclairs et ses dents serrées par la colère étouffent presque ses mots.

_« Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra me tuer aussi. »_

Oh Merlin. La cabane hurlante. Sirius. Un sanglot secoue le corps maltraité d'Harry, sous moi.

Reste-il un brin d'humanité en Voldemort ? Il regarde Ron, la tête penchée sur le côté, et je crois déceler de la pitié dans son regard. Il dérive sur Harry et moi, toujours enlacés étroitement. Je sens son corps se tendre sous le mien, efforts vains pour me repousser, mais je tiens bon. Si je dois mourir en le protégeant de mon corps, alors il en sera ainsi. Un sourire machiavélique dévoile la langue fourchue du monstre qui se tient devant nous, et sans quitter Harry des yeux, sa dernière torture, d'un geste négligé du poignet, d'un souffle entre ses lèvres, il lance le sort fatal… Harry ferme ses yeux avec force alors que Ron s'écroule à nos pieds, les doigts toujours blancs, serrés sur sa baguette. Une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils, désarticulée, brisée.

L'absence de cris me perce le cœur alors que je cherche des yeux une chevelure de feu qui me prouverait que les Weasley sont toujours debouts, vaillants. Mais le silence répond à mon attente désespérée. J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou d'Harry, mes cheveux cachant son visage aux yeux des autres, m'accrochant désespérément à lui. Il est le seul qui me reste.

Le rire extatique de Voldemort me glace le sang alors qu'il éclate dans la salle, comme une menace, une malédiction. Sa voix s'élève, douce mais mauvaise. C'est à moi qu'il parle.

_« Ecarte-toi, espèce d'idiote, allez, écarte-toi… Sale sang de bourbe, eux-tu vraiment mourir pour lui ? »_

Ne pas bouger. Se ressasser pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi je protège Harry de ma vie. Harry qui signifie tout pour moi.

_« C'est mon dernier avertissement… Ecartes-toi si tu ne veux pas finir comme le vulgaire cancrelat qu'était sa mère ! »_

Je sens la rage monter en moi, comme un raz de marée qui dévaste tout, raison comme pensées.

J'échange un dernier regard avec Harry, vert tourmenté contre brun colérique, et sans me rendre compte de la stupidité de mon geste, sans réfléchir à ce que je fais, je me jette sur Voldemort, qui tombe à la renverse sous le poids de mon corps. Nous tombons ensemble, dans une mêlée de robes, et alors que quelques cris d'encouragement s'élèvent dans la salle, je sais que je suis perdue.

Des centaines de baguettes se pointent sur moi en un instant, dirigées par ces hommes et femmes autrefois masqués assoiffés de pouvoir. Bellatrix est rouge de colère, et Fenrir Greyback se lèche les babines en me regardant d'un air gourmand. Voldemort me repousse violemment sur le sol, et s'essuie les mains sur sa robe, une moue dégoûtée peinte sur son visage sans nez. On me tire les cheveux en arrière, me relève de force. J'essaie de tourner la tête pour regarder Harry une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne me tordent les poignets pour les enserrer avec une corde magique.

Il essaie de relever la tête et de tendre sa main vers moi, ses lèvres refusant de bouger comme il leur ordonne de faire. Il n'y arrivera pas. Voldemort me regarde avec une joussance écoeurrante sur le visage, et repousse quelque peu Greyback, qui s'était approché d'un peu plus près.

_« Laisse-la ! J'ai d'autres projets pour elle. Tu peux te servir du garçon… »_ Et d'un geste du pied, il écrase la tête de Ron. Je peux presque entendre son crâne craquer par endroits. Salaud !

Ses yeux figés me regardent. Je ne plus supporter cette vue bien longtemps, je crois que je vais vomir.

Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que les Mangemorts emmènent Harry avec eux, le trainannt comme une poupée abandonnée, sa tête ne voulant plus se tenir droite, ballottant contre les obstacles qui jonchent le sol, ses gémissements se répercutaient dans toute la salle silencieuse alors que tous suivent des yeux le Héros défait.

Voldemort remarque mon regard blessé, et fait une moue qui me tord les entrailles.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, petite fille… je ne vais pas le tuer. J'ai des affaires bien plus intéressantes à traiter avec lui… »_ Et tout ce que je peux entendre est son rire métallique, glacial, qui se répercute dans mes veines et vrille mes oreilles.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je peux à peine marcher mais je ne dois surtout pas faillir. Je suis presque arrivée à la porte de sa cellule, et mon cœur bat frénétiquement contre ma poitrine à l'idée de le revoir enfin. C'est une des choses qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore arrachée, une des dernières choses qu'il me reste.

Ma main tremble d'anticipation alors que j'introduis la clé volée dans la serrure de sa prison, et je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Je resserre avec manie les pans de ma robe déchirée sur mon torse.

Il fait plus froid ici que dans ma cellule. Où alors est-ce la peur qui me pétrifie ?

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, et je prie pour que personne ne m'entende. Mes mains tremblent, et je fais un effort pour les calmer, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Je dois être forte jusqu'au bout. J'ai peaufiné mon plan des jours durant, et enfin, le trou de la grille de la liberté a été assez grand pour que l'on puisse s'y faufiler tous les deux. Je vais l'emmener loin de tous ceux qui ont ri de le voir tomber, lui mon précieux bagage, seuls au bout de la nuit, au bout du monde. Je le soignerai et nous vivrons dans la chaleur de l'autre, accomplis.

Lorsque je vois enfin, il est endormi, allongé dans un angle non naturel sur le sol. Immobile. Son torse ne se soulève plus au rythme de sa respiration erratique, les spasmes ont cessé, et il ne saigne plus. Il a l'air si serein… comme s'il savait que j'allais venir le chercher ce soir. Que je lui offrirai enfin tout ce qu'il mérite. Je défais les chaînes qui enserrent cruellement ses poignets et chevilles, et son corps tombe dans mes bras maigres, immobile, vide. Je le secoue légèrement pour le réveiller, mais il ne réagit pas.

Je murmure son nom, fascinée par la douceur de son visage, la couleur violette de ses lèvres, les marques de son cou, les coupures qui meurtrissent son corps nu. Il ne me répond pas. Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Laisse-moi voir tes yeux, Harry… Il doit dormir plus profondément que je ne le pensais, mais je comprends. Même les héros ont besoin de dormir… Il a besoin de se reposer.

Je m'assoie sur le sol, berçant son corps plume dans mes bras, de peur de le briser un peu plus. Il est si froid… Aussi glacé que mes poumons. Mais c'est fini tout ça, c'est fini. Je le tiendrai serré contre moi, je lui rendrai la santé. Tout ira bien, Harry. Tout ira bien. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, je lui montrerai tout ce qu'on ne lui a jamais montré. Je sais qu'il me sera reconnaissant. J'ai des projets d'avenir plein la tête, et il en est la pièce principale.

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux mouillés de sueur de englués de sang, enlaçant de mes bras ses épaules disloquées, attendant de voir ses paupières papillonner. De le retrouver enfin. Et puis nous irons rejoindre Ron. Je sais qu'à deux, nous arriverons à le retrouver. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'examiner son visage un instant. Il est si beau lorsqu'il est endormi… Comme un petit enfant qui aurait oublié de grandir.

_Je l'attends. Mon Harry._

_Oh, comme nous allons être heureux … !_

The End.

Critiques ? Commentaires … :D

Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
